


Until Next Time

by ditsidits



Series: KrisHo: A Love Story [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditsidits/pseuds/ditsidits
Summary: They say timing is everything.





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of Away With My Heart. You need to read that first to understand the story. Sorry, I'm still a bit clueless about posting here on Ao3. I'll try to compile everything later. Hope you enjoy!

**_2012, La Pristina Palm Beach Hotel & Resort _ **

Junmyeon hadn't felt more at peace at anywhere in the world than this place. He was currently at the resort for Baekhyun's surprise birthday party which was organized by Chanyeol, the latter's boyfriend, and he was glad to finally take a breather after a hectic month of projects, final exams and theses reports. In a way, this was also a celebration in honor of his, Luhan, Minseok, and Yixing's graduation. He smiled at the thought. After four years, he's finally graduated. He was planning on what to do for the next few months of freedom when he felt a presence beside him. He craned his head and was met with Luhan smiling while looking out to the sea.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Luhan mused, looking at him sideways while sporting that child like smile Junmyeon had missed.

He looked out to the sky, bathed in orange, gold and yellow and sighed. "Yeah it is."

"You seem happy.." Luhan asked, a little teasingly, "..is it because of my cousin?"

"Yes." Junmyeon answered directly, shocking Luhan.

"Ouch. How about us? Baekhyun's birthday? Our graduation? Seeing everybody again?" Luhan inquired, pretending to look hurt at his friend's answer.

Junmyeon looked at Luhan exasperatingly. _How is he older than me?_ "Of course I'm happy about those too. Really. It's just that, above everything else, I've realized I'm happy because of Yifan. You know? Like..I don't know. It's hard to explain it. He just really makes me happy. Besides, its not like we haven't seen each other last year."

Luhan looked at his friend teasingly and was about to respond when a sound of glass shattering grabbed both their attention and they saw Yixing, one of their childhood friend, raising his hand in apology. It was already dusk and their friends had started to get up and be rowdy, like they always were whenever they got together. They can actually see Jongdae, Baekhyun's schoolmate, get on a chair and swing a little flashlight on the people -- Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongin -- dancing like crazy on the floor. Meanwhile Kyungsoo and Minseok contented themselves with just watching the four make complete fools of themselves. Junmyeon smiled at the scene before him when his eyes caught Zitao arriving. His breath hitched when he saw a mop of blond hair behind the youngster.

**_Yifan._ **

Luhan followed his friend's line of sight and saw his cousin arriving. He looked at Junmyeon and after a few seconds, he got up.

"You coming, Junmyeonnie?"

Junmyeon blushed at the nickname. It was what Yifan called him when the latter called, after a month of courtship, drunk and gibberish. _I love you, Junmyeonnie._ His blush depeened at the memory of the call; Yifan's sleepy drunk voice; Luhan giggling at the background; Chanyeol and Baekhyun shouting nonsense; Minseok shushing them. After that night, he was surprised to see Yifan at his university, which was 5 hours from the latter's campus. His breath hitched at Yifan's appearance. Even with dark bags under his eyes, or the obvious bruise forming on the side of his lip, Yifan was breathtaking. Junmyeon smiled at the guy and Yifan tried to smile back, wincing a little in pain. They talked, both nervous and awkward at the same time. It was their first meeting face to face after a month of texting and phone calls. After a minute of silence, Yifan looked at him squarely in the face and with a clear voice uttered the three words that he has been wanting to tell Junmyeon ever since he met the guy. I love you, Junmyeon. That was two years ago. Now, they've been officially together for a year and 10 months. It was hard, considering they went to different schools. But they make it work, albeit a little challenging, still, Junmyeon's happy with his decision.

"Come on, Yifan'll look for you." Luhan stated, pulling him out from his thoughts. He was about to answer when he saw Yifan coming towards them

"..Told ya! I'll see you later Junmyeonnie." Luhan called out and high-fived Yifan along the way. "Yo yo yo."

Junmyeon got up and smiled at Yifan. Finally, after not seeing each other for a month, his boyfriend was here in the flesh. He stopped the urge to run to the latter, and when the male was finally infront of him, Junmyeon supressed his smile and instead raised his hand up in greeting.

"Hello."

Yifan smiled at the shorter male and copied the gesture, "Hi."

* * *

Junmyeon's bright smile and shining eyes, illuminated by the moon, slowly rising to its full height have got to be the most beautiful thing Yifan has ever seen in his life. The male was blooming, pale skin looked even paler under the light the moon was giving. He couldn't believe his luck.

 _Junmyeon is his._  

The male was talking about his thesis report for one of his subjects when Yifan suddenly yanked him closer, limbs immediately closing in on the male. He felt Junmyeon relax under his touch.

He missed this.

Just the two of them, talking and cuddling and planning for their future. The last time they did this was during Christmas when all of them decided to spend the holidays at Chanyeol's parent's inn. Even then, they didn't have much privacy since there were eight other people in the house. But now, he wanted to savor the moment. The feel of Junmyeon against him. Junmyeon's soft brown hair, tickling his chin. Junmyeon's sweet scent that lingers in the air. Junmyeon's melodious laugh.

**_Junmyeon._ **

They were on the shore, Yifan's back against a huge rock which also covers them from the cottage their friends are currently in. Junmyeon is at his front, surrounded by his arms and legs, leaning onto his chest, both looking out to the sea, conversation has ceased and both were enjoying the wind and the sound of the sea, when Junmyeon decided to ask him about something.

"Yifan?"

"Hmm?"

"My dad wants to meet you."

* * *

 

"Would you relax?! You're giving me a headache." Luhan chided his cousin who was now prancing back and forth infront of him, fidgeting at the same time.

Yifan glared at his cousin and was about to retort when the door burst open and in went Minseok, looking dapper in his suit. Yifan groaned when he saw the latter holding what seems to be a gift. He forgot the gift. He's an idiot. The one chance he has of impressing Junmyeon's father and he's messing up. Yifan and his friends were invited to Junmyeon's father's birthday where at the same time he would also meet _'the guy making his son happy'_.

Yifan should be happy right? Junmyeon's father wants to meet him and maybe this is his chance of impressing the guy. But with the way things are going, like Yifan nearly burning his suit, or his inability to remember to bring a gift, he was sure this was not going to end well.

He was just about to dive headfirst into Chanyeol's bed when Minseok gave him the gift he was holding.

"This is for you. Give this to Uncle Sukhee. My dad, his brother, chose that so I'm sure he'll like it." Minseok said while trying to comb his hair.

Yifan stared at the elder with disbelieving eyes and thanked him profusely. "Thank you hyung. You're really saving me here."

Minseok shrugged nonchalantly, "It's nothing. Besides, I like you for Jumyeonnie too, Yifan. You're a nice guy."

He placed his hand on Yifan's shoulder and smiled at the taller. "Stop worrying, okay? You got this."

Yifan gulped at the lump on his throat and smiled at Minseok. "How did Luhan ever got lucky?"

"Hey!" Luhan protested, seemingly offended by the remark. "I happen to be a very charming guy, Mr. Wu."

"Yep. Charming indeed." Minseok deadpanned as Luhan proceeded to knock the vase off the side table accidentally.

Baekhyun then decided to enter at that moment, twirling infront of the three and looking very excited. He approached Yifan and smoothed the ends of his suit, and unceremoniously licked his fingers and used said fingers to smooth out Yifan's hair. "There! Perfect!"

"Ew. Baekhyun. Why would you do that?" Yifan exclaimed, looking disgusted and touched at the same time.

"Shush, you little pumpkin. Your mom asked me to take care of you." The shorter replied, looking very satisfied with what he's done. "Now come on, we're gonna be late."

* * *

 

The group -- Yifan, Minseok, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, and Jongdae -- arrived at the party's venue a little late as the celebrant, Mayor Kim Sukhee, was already at the makeshift stage giving his speech. On his right was Junmyeon, Jongin and Sehun, looking fine and formal in their suits. Junmyeon though, for Yifan, looked the best among the rest and he isn't being biased. The male really does look good, and Yifan thikns he isn't so bad himself. As soon as the speech ended, the group then went inside and looked for Kyungsoo, Zitao and Yixing. A few minutes after surfing through well-dressed people, Yifan located the trio by the buffet table and was about to approach them when a tap on his shoulder stopped him from taking a step further. It was Junmyeon.

"Yifan, come. My dad wants to meet you now."

His boyfriend gestured him to follow the latter through a lobby, which Yifan guessed was a pathway to the mayor's office. Junmyeon then stopped infront of an enormous mahogany door and knocked three times. The door opened and both male went inside, Yifan's heart beating along with the fast-paced tempo of the music outside.

Junmyeon cleared his throat to signal their arrival before speaking in careful tones. "Father, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Wu Yifan."

The shorter male said, while gesturing for Yifan to come closer and extend his hand to the former's father. Junmyeon's father raised his head and looked at Yifan impassively, then after a few seconds.. "Ah! Isn't he the guy you were with two years ago? The one who found Sehun?"

His father asked inquiringly, eyebrows raised in question while still looking at Yifan, it made the blond uncomfortable.

Junmyeon aswered, "Yes, he was that guy, Father. I can't believe you still remember."

"Well.." Kim Sukhee shrugged nonchalantly and leaned on his chair, eyes still focused on Yifan, "..I don't easily forget. Especially people who are familiar to me. Tell me, Yifan, how are you related to Wu Xi Zhao?"

Yifan stiffened at the mention of his father and was about to reply when Junmyeon cut him off, "That's his dad. How do you know him, father? Were you friends?"

Kim Sukhee looked at his son, "Were?"

"Well, Kim Sukhee-nim, my dad died five years ago. He was on his way to Japan for a business meeting when the plane he was in crashed.", Yifan replied, sadness evident in his voice.

Kim Sukhee's expression changed for a fraction of a second. "How about Lee Eun Gi? How is she?"

Yifan looked at Junmyeon's father, obviously shocked that this man knows his mother too.

"How do you know my mom? And if I remember exactly, dad never mentioned you, or any friends of his here in La Pristina, Kim Sukhee-nim?"

"I suppose he won't really talk about me, or anyone here, especially after what he did." Kim Sukhee replied, now looking directly at Yifan.

He looked at the older man in front of him, questioning. "What he did? what do you mean? What did he do?"

Kim Sukhee looked at Yifan, smiling slightly, which just looks ominous to Yifan. He was starting to get annoyed at how rude and unwelcoming Junmyeon's father is. This isn't exactly the first time they had met. First time was during the festival dance, second was during Minseok's birthday, but by then, he was introduced as a close friend by Junmyeon since they knew that the shorter male was still prohibited to be in a relationship and by that time, they were already five months together. He was welcomed stiffly, but still, it was more polite than how he is being treated now. Is it because of his dad? What did his father do exactly?

"Please tell me, Kim Sukhee-nim." Yifan pleaded, looking directly at his boyfriend's father.

Junmyeon's father sighed heavily before answering Yifan in a thick, sad voice. "He eloped with my fiancee."

Silence descended on the room, tension high as Yifan looked at Kim Sukhee with doubtful eyes. He couldn't believe what this man had just said. His dad? Would he do that? And who is this fiancee? Is it..?

_No._

"W-what happened..to them?" Yifan inquired, voice heavy.

"They married and had a kid, then they went off to China and lived there. After that, I didn't hear from them again.." Kim Sukhee, paused. Then, looking staightly at the boy infront of him.."not until now.."

Yifan's head shot up at that.

"My mom was your fiancee?" Junmyeon turned his head to Yifan, then to his father at the male's question.

He was starting to get confused. Fiancee? What about his mother?

Kim Sukhee swallowed thickly before continuing in a heavy voice. "Wu Xi Zhao was my bestfriend, we grew up together, here in La Pristina, did everything together, we thought no one could separate us..not until we met Lee Eun Gi. She was staying here with a relative for the summer. I instantly fell in love, and never knew Xi Zhao did too. We were competing against each other and we didn't know it. Then, when I turned 20, my father announced my engagement to her, it was an arranged marriage. I was happy, she wasn't, for she had fallen inlove with someone else. I thought I could make her love me eventually, so I ignored all her pleas to stop the wedding. The day came, and no bride arrived. When I went to her house, they gave me a note, and imagine my shock and dismay when it was written that she had run off with Xi Zhao. I couldn't believe it. It was double pain for me, and on top of that, the public humiliation was overwhelming. Xi Zhao's family went away from shame of what their only son did. Then, years later I met Kim Ji Hee, Junmyeon's mother. The shame and humiliation was too much, and only after I married Ji Hee did it cease."

Kim Sukhee then looked at Yifan, "Looking at you, reminds me of the past, of Eun Gi, and I hate it."

Junmyeon whipped his head at his dad's direction. "Dad! It's not Yifan's fault."

"Be quiet, Junmyeon."

"..You should go now, Wu Yifan, you're making me angry, and its my birthday. I don't want it ruined."

Yifan sighed, he was starting to get dizzy. What Junmyeon's father said, although still questionable, wass making sense to him. He was about to head to the door when he remembered the gift. He turned around and placed the gift on the desk, then bowed to the older male's direction.

"Happy Birthday, Kim Sukhee-nim."

Kim Sukhee glared at the young man. Junmyeon was about to follow Yifan out the door when his father called him back, and although he wanted to comfort his boyfriend, the tone his father used made Junmyeon scared and obedient at the same time. Slowly, he let the knob go and faced his father.

"You are not to see that boy again." Junmyeon's eyes widened at his father's words.

"W-what? But father-" He was cut off by his father slamming his hand on the desk, it made Junmyeon flinch.

"I'll only say this one more time. You. Are. Not. To. See. That. Boy. Ever. Again." Junmyeon was about to reason out when he received a sharp glare from his father. He clamped his lips together then went out, feeling treated unfairly by his father. He was thankful the elder was his father but at this moment, he wished he was born unto another family.

* * *

 

The next few days were hard on the couple as both had to be careful when meeting the other. Junmyeon was accompanied by a bodyguard every time he went out, making Yifan nervous and irritable at the same time. With the help of their friends, they would find discreet places to meet, while the others try to distract his bodyguard.

Junmyeon was always apolegetic though whenever they do get to see each other, trying his best to understand Yifan's behavior. They never talked about what Junmyeon's father had revealed but it hung on the backs of their minds, ready to strike them if both showed the slightest bit of weakness. But as time passed, and summer was nearing its close, both males were getting tired of their situation, Junmyeon more, feeling trapped between his father and Yifan.

It was a week before the end of the summer, they were at the abandoned giant tank of water at the edge of town, and darkness was starting to envelop the place. Junmyeon managed to escape from his bodyguard when Sehun threw a tantrum and wanted to go out with his Junmyeon-hyung only. His father was out at the moment and Junmyeon promised his personal guard to not mention this to the former. As soon as they were given permission, he left Sehun in Minseok's care, running as fast as he can to the said place where he found Yifan looking out to the horizon with an absent look on his face.

"Hey." Junmyeon called out tentatively, stirring Yifan from his musings. Yifan enveloped the male immediately in his arms, breathing in Junmyeon's scent.

"You love me right, Junmyeon?" Junmyeon pulled Yifan to him.

"So much, Yifan. You can't imagine how much."

"Run away with me." Junmyeon pushed the tall male gently, trying to look at his boyfriend's eyes to gauge out his reaction.

When Yifan looked at him, Junmyeon jolted at the way the former was looking at him. Yifan looked serious and determined. He then averted his eyes and pulled away from Yifan. Run away, and leave his family? Could he really do that?

Yifan looked at Junmyeon when the male pushed him. He was starting to get afraid of the possibility of being separated from Junmyeon, but with the way things were going, he is sure his lover's father would do anything to break them apart. The thought made Yifan's heart ache, and he knows the only way for them to be together and not be affected by the elder is if they run away to a far off place where Junmyeon's father wouldn't be able to reach them. If only Junmyeon would agree, then everything would be okay.

Junmyeon looked at his boyfriend, then with a shaking voice, and ignoring the voices in his head telling him how wrong this is,

_"okay."_

* * *

 

After almost six months of running away, keeping low profiles, and staying in different motels, the two started to realize that no one was following them, much less looking for them. They were ten cities and a hundred towns away from La Pristina and Yifan thinks that it would be better if they would settle down and start to look for jobs since they both have spent almost all of their money.

They chose the city farthest from their town, and found a cheap, small apartment for the two of them. It was located on the much quieter part of the city, on a dilapidated building in the center of a small cafe and a flower shop.The apartment was bare, save for a small coffee table and a simple maroon sofa set in what seems to be the living room. It was cramped as there were no dividers for them to tell which part was going to be the bedroom. The bathroom, thankfully wasn't filthy, but its door was missing. The first time Junmyeon used the bathroom, they had to stay out of their apartment for a while since the smell was suffocating. They had to buy a mattress for them to sleep in, and figured furnitures and other utilities will come in at a later time.

It was hard, as both were not used to this kind of living conditions. The creaky floors kept them awake most nights since their neighbors usually work the night shifts, and on top of that, some kid from the apartment above them takes to stomping his foot every morning, if for what reason, both males were clueless. But when it happened one morning when Yifan was sick and Junmyeon clearly already distressed from the situation, he marched straight up to his rude neighbors and gave them an earful. The next day was the most quiet Junmyeon had ever experienced in their new home, and the kid above had thankfully stopped stomping his feet.

It wasn't only apartments that were hard to manage, jobs too didn't come easy, especially for Yifan as his college degree was a little too unemployable and sophisticated for regular employer's taste. Luckily, Junmyeon found an editorial job in a small publishing house located just ten blocks from their building, and although it wasn't permanent, and Yifan was jobless, and both were struggling, still, Junmyeon's not regretting any of it. A few months after, Yifan was hired to photograph a wedding in some fancy hotel. Junmyeon was happy, Yifan was happier. Although his boyfriend never mentioned anything he was concsious of how at the mean time, Junmyeon was supporting them both. So when the opportunity came and although he had no experience photographing weddings, Yifan took it and fortunately, it turned out well. And as time passed, both of them flourished in their respective jobs, happy to be able to help the other in some way. And Junmyeon thinks that even though everything was simpler now, he'd take this life with Yifan in any way, shape or form.

* * *

 

Yifan figured it would be okay to tell their friends where they were since they were a huge help to both of them and thought that a year was already enough of suffering as Baekhyun had put it, and also from Baekhyun are the words, _'I can't believe you both! We're your friends. Why are you keeping us in the dark like this?'_. They didn't expect that their friends would visit though since it was the middle of the year and thought everyone would be busy. The group arrived in Chanyeol's van and seemed really exhausted. Zitao was complaining the most, since he was stuck at the back between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo who was arguing throughout the whole trip.

Luhan though was silent and just looked at everybody.

"What's wrong, hyung?" Junmyeon asked, extending his hand to Luhan's hand. Luhan looked at Junmyeon for a few seconds, before suddenly bursting in tears and launching himself to Junmyeon. "Oh, Junmyeonnie. What is this place you're in?" Luhan asked, gesturing with his hand to the whole apartment. "This is so small, and it's noisy, and how can you and my cousin live here? How?" The male sniffed, clearly trying to supress the tears from flowing. Junmyeon smiled softly at Yifan who was looking at his cousin warily, then he shifted his eyes at the crying male in his lap, now hiccupping since he was crying so hard just moments ago.

"Hey hyung, wanna go to the rooftop? It's got a nice view."

"This place has a rooftop?" Luhan looked up to a smiling Junmyeon. "Is it safe?"

"Not if you keep on bouncing up the walls." Luhan looked at him in horror.

"I'm kidding. Come on." Luhan nodded sheepishly, "Okay."

 

"Oh wow, I did not expect this." Luhan uttered, clearly impressed with the view. Junmyeon nodded. "Me too. The first time we came here, we stayed for almost four hours, and it was really cold that time, too."

Luhan looked at Junmyeon properly and saw dark bags under his eyes which was clearly prominent since it stood in contrast with the other's pale skin. But what really got Luhan's attention was the sparkle in his friend's eyes. Maybe it was because of the lights or anything but Junmyeon's eyes were sparkling, a stark contrast from when they all saw each other last. Junmyeon felt eyes staring at him and looked at Luhan who was still shamelessly looking at him.

"What hyung?" Junmyeon asked, amusement laced in his voice.

Luhan then tilted his head and pretended to study the little plant near him. "Oh nothing. It's just someone's really blooming and all happy and stuff. Tell me, does my cousin really make you that happy?"

Junmyeon sighed and stared out to the horizon, a sense of deja vu washing over him as he remembered having the same conversation with Luhan a year ago. _Has it been really that long?_

Does Yifan still make him happy?

"No, he makes me mad. He makes me frustrated. He's so stubborn too, and very childish. He also does this annoying little sound when he's about to sleep, and also that laugh of his that's so cute and irritating at the same time. And, oh, that half-smile of his whenever I do something he deems stupid, which is so sexy, and that voice, gosh, that voice of his..."

"But..?" Luhan inquired, smiling at Junmyeon's description of his cousin.

Junmyeon stilled, "But I love him. I love him so much. You never really know somebody unless you have lived with them and now, living with Yifan, I've learned so much." Luhan urged him to continue. "He just doesn't make me happy. It's not always rainbows and butterflies and a sunny day. In a relationship, there'll come rain and thunder, annoying bugs, stormy weathers which will make you sad, and frustated and will make you question everything that lead you to this moment. Yifan makes me feel a whole spectrum of emotions. He makes me happy, sad, annoyed, mad, afraid, disgusted, and..I love him. I love him for it. I love his half-smile, his embarassing jokes, his annoying laugh, his clumsiness is endearing. He also tries his best at everything and makes sure I'm okay with everything. I just, every little thing in him, I adore. And I love him, hyung. It's...it's overwhelming me sometimes."

He decided to play with his friend and a little and haughtily asked, "So?"

 Junmyeon smiled softly at him, the kind of smile that makes you feel warm and happy, like nothing bad will happen once you've been flashed by that smile. "So, don't worry anymore, okay? We got this. We're a team, and we love each other."

Luhan sighed. "I used to imagine before how I would introduce you to Yifan. If you'll get along or if you'll just tolerate each other or worse, hate each other."

Junmyeon tilted his head in question. "What do you mean hyung?"

"I meant, like, in my circle of friends, actually with all of us with the exception of the both of you, your the only ones who don't know each other. Like me, Minseok, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Yixing, Kyungsoo, and Zitao met you when we were kids, but then we, with the exception of you met Yifan in college and you don't know him and he doesn't know you. Do you see where I'm getting at?" Junmyeon looked at Luhan.

"Yeah. I get it."

"There's really only one reason why you and him have met, even without our interference. You met on your own, well, with Sehun's help, on the festival. Know what it is? Destiny, man. It's destiny." Luhan said, hand gesturing to the stars and looking a bit poetic at the same time.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, destiny." Junmyeon answered, clearly amused at Luhan's antics.

Luhan looked at Junmyeon reproachfully. "Laugh all you want. It's true, you know. And little Sehunnie? He's gonna play a big part in your relationship."

Junmyeon looked at him inquiringly, then faced the view below and sighed. "I believe you hyung. He's my destiny."

Luhan then faced Junmyeon, and grabbed both his friend's hands and looked him in the eyes. "Then promise me, whatever happens, you won't let go of him."

Jumyeon looked confused. "What do you mean, hyung?"

Luhan sighed. "I just..I've got this feeling of dread suddenly and all I can think about is the two of you. And..whenever I feel that way, usually something bad happens... That's part of the reason why we're here too, why I forced Baekhyun into telling me where you two are. Just, to give you a heads up or anything."

Junmyeon looked at him in horror. He was about to ask Luhan another question when Yifan's voice interrupted both of them, making both males jump at the same time.

"Come on, dinner's ready." Yifan stated, looking suspisciously at their entwined hands. Luhan followed his cousin's line of sight and gave him an eyeroll.

_"Oh please."_

* * *

 

Dinner was eventful since everybody had something to tell to Yifan and Junmyeon. Luhan apparently, has found a job in the city, and he and Minseok are moving in together in their own apartment. Kyungsoo has taken up a part-time job as the children's choir's instructor since _'the pay is good and its near Tao's kung fu gym'_. Zitao's still the same, nothing new except for the Gucci wallet he received from one of his student's dad as a thank you, _'which looks really fake, but whatever, im still grateful'_. Baekhyun and Chanyeol is still the happy couple, going strong and Yixing is moving back to China at the end of next month to take up his Master's Degree.

Junmyeon sighed and looked at Yifan who was talking animatedly with Yixing and Baekhyun, while Chanyeol was trying to spear Kyungsoo's peas and the latter looking rather happy at Zitao who was being spoonfed by Luhan while a clearly amused Minseok looked on.

**_He missed this._ **

A year has passed and a lot has changed. His friends are now growing up and starting to venture out into the world and he can't help but feel a bit nostalgic. He knows that at the end of the day they would still be friends and would call and meet up with each other, but with them starting to explore other things, he felt oddly alone. He was suddenly met with Yifan's questioning gaze on him and he gave him a smile. He's fine, he wants to tell the other. He's okay, he's not alone. 

* * *

 

Unknown to the people inside the dilapidated apartment, a man inside a black Range Rover was looking at the building in disgust. But, when he spotted a tall blond male and an equally tall male with huge ears making their way out, he smiled.

"We found them."

* * *

 

Junmyeon woke up to an empty bed one morning, hands patting on a pillow as Yifan was nowhere in sight. He got up and was planning to prepare breakfast when he spotted a note next to Yifan's pillow.

_Babe, I'm at the store. We're low on milk. Call me if you need anything. I love you. Yifan P.S. Your butt looks amazing._

Junmyeon can't help but blush at the last sentence. Why does he need to bring up his butt every time? He snorted, unable to help himself from remembering what they did last night.

 _Oh, Yifan's getting better at it_ , he mused.

He then got off of the bed and dressed himself in Yifan's shirt he saw on the floor. He was heading into the kitchen with his mind in making breakfast when a familiar voice jolted him from his musings.

"Hello, Junmyeon."

He whipped his head at the source of the voice and was shocked to see Joonsuh, his father's bodyguard standing by the door looking at him appreciatively, a hint of lust evident in the latter's eyes. Junmyeon then ran back to his room and wore his sweats and went out and looked at the bodyguard crossly.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Joonsuh smirked, and gave him a glance.

"Your father has resources, Junmyeon-ah." He dragged out the last syllable sounding like a moan which just disgusts Junmyeon.

"Where is he-.." Junmyeon wasn't unable to continue when the door burst open unceremoniously and in walked his father, face devoid of any emotions. He was about to launch into how they found them when he felt small arms wrapping his torso.

"Junmyeon-hyung!" Sehun buried his face in his stomach, shirt starting to get wet as the kid's tears flowed freely.

Junmyeon however was unable to move. He froze and didn't know what to do. He felt awful. He left Sehun. How could he do that to the poor child?

"H-hyu-ung..I mi-miss-ed y-you s-so mu-ch.." Sehun was crying full blown now, face getting red and voice sounding hoarse. Junmyeon in turn lowered himself and hugged Sehun to his chest.

He missed him too.

"I'm sorry, Sehunnie. I'm really sorry..Please, stop crying." Junmyeon was caressing Sehun's back and at the same time speaking to him in hushed tones, voice cracking as he felt the hurt in Sehun's voice. "Shhh..Please, stop now..It's gonna be fine...Shhh."

 

A few minutes later, Kim Sukhee excused himself and Junmyeon, leaving Sehun in Joonsuh's care. They settled in the cafe next to their building. As it was morning, the place was deserted, save for a table with a sleepy looking teenager who looks just about to fall asleep any minute.

His father spoke first, looking rather disgusted at Junmyeon.

"Is this it?" Kim Sukhee asked his son, "Is this your big rebellion?"

Junmyeon was appalled. "What do you mean? What big rebellion? This is my life now, Father. The life I share with Yifan."

Kim Sukhee scoffed, "Ah yes, Yifan. The love of your life. That jobless man who brought you here on this place."

"He's not jobless!" Junmyeon shouted, shocking himself.

Kim Sukhee was shocked at Junmyeon's raised voice, but didn't flinch. He couldn't give his son the satisfaction of seeing him affected, especially with what his done.

"I suppose you'll still defend him, even after what he's done. He brought you here to this filthy place, let you live in that cramped apartment, and now, since he's also jobless, he's depending on you too. Tell me, Junmyeon-ah, is that really the life you want?"

Junmyeon raised his head in defiance and looked at his father directly in the eye. These past year had been the hardest Junmyeon has ever experience. It was uncomfortable and he can't deny that both of them were struggling. But, these past year have also been the best he's ever had, and if he'd get to experience times like that again, he wouldn't mind anything, anything at all, as long as he's with Yifan.

"Yes, Father."

Kim Sukhee's face contorted a bit in anger, making Junmyeon flinch a little but he plowed on, knowing just how much he's getting his father angry.

"Is that really hard to believe? I fell in love. I love him."

"What about Sehun?"

"What about him?" Junmyeon asked his father who was now going back to being stoic and unemotional.

His father smiled, not the fatherly-gentle-smile or the kind-mayor-smile. It was the kind that sent shivers down Junmyeon's spine, and he felt himself getting scared. "Remember your promise to his mother? Your sister?" Junmyeon felt himself getting angry at the mention of his sister. He looked at his father angrily who was now starting to stand up, a smile on his face that seems to taunt him. Kim Sukhee looked down on his son who was now shooting sharp glares at him. "I already gave you a year to be with that boy. Maybe now's the time to end this little game and own up to your responsibilities, don't you think?"

By now, Junmyeon had already stood up and pushed the chair he was sitting on angrily, face contort with rage. "What responsibility? It wasn't my fault and you know it!"

"You promised Seohyun." Kim Sukhee calmly replied, looking at his phone.

_"And really, it was your fault."_

Junmyeon's breath hitched at what his father had said.

_It was his fault. It was his fault._

"I'll give you two more days, Junmyeon-ah."

Looking back at his son who has slumped back on his seat, "today's the first day."

Junmyeon looked at his father's retreating back and felt tired. It was now a lost cause. His father had used the very thing that would make him crumble and this was it. His promise to his sister. His promise to Sehun. He felt conflicted. Yifan is his everything. He's happy with him. But he also knows just what his father would do to Sehun the minute he defies him again and still chose Yifan. He needs a way out of this. He doesn't want to lose both. He loves Yifan, but he's worried for Sehun. He's just a little kid. And what about his promise to Seohyun? What about Yifan? What about him? What will he do?

* * *

 

"Are you okay, babe? You look really pale." Yifan asked the minute he stepped inside the house and saw his boyfriend with a blank stare in their couch.

Junmyeon shifted his head towards Yifan and smiled, "Oh hey, you're home." He kissed the male and yanked him towards the kitchen. "What took you so long?"

Yifan's smile was sheepish as Junmyeon looked at him while taking out the items he purchased from the store. "Sorry. Mr. Lee saw me and well, you know him. We got to talking, and I helped him out a bit with his car. He says hi, by the way."

"Oh. I see."

Yifan looked at his boyfriend properly and stopped. "Maybe you should lie down a bit. You look really pale, babe."

"But what about breakfast?" Junmyeon asked the male who was stirring him to their bedroom. "We'll have brunch babe. I'll wake you up when its done, okay?" Yifan said, tucking his boyfriend on the bed.

Junmyeon looked at Yifan's retreating back, holding back the tears, he called out to the male. He already made his choice. He hopes they will understand.

"Yes, babe?"

"I love you."

Yifan smiled at him, the kind that Junmyeon fell in love with. And as Yifan's voice drowned, and his vision blurred out, the last thing he sees is his sister Seohyun, smiling at him, and Junmyeon smiled back.

Maybe he's making the right choice, after all.

* * *

 

Yifan woke up to an empty bed, Junmyeon's pillow propped beside him. He smiled at the thought of his boyfriend. He's lucky to have him, he really is. He pulled the pillow to him and buried his nose on it, smelling Junmyeon's sweet scent. He wonders where the other might be? The kitchen was silent, also their bathroom, which was unusual since Junmyeon was usually the last to wake up.

He stretched and was about to head to the bathroom when a sheet of paper caught his attention, heart suddenly hammering in his chest. He crumpled the paper in his hands, mind at an overdrive as he sprinted down the stairs of their building and went out, looking for any signs of his boyfriend, or anything else that might tell him where the other could be. When he couldn't find the male in the streets, he resorted to visiting every stations in the city. But without a picture, his search was futile. He had asked everybody who knew both of them and he was met with negative results. He also tried going to the police to report him missing but everybody just looked at him sadly. He probably looked pitying in his state but he didn't care.

Junmyeon wouldn't leave him just like that.

They promised each other. They were doing okay. They even brought a door for their bathroom. He looked around their apartment and searched the closet, heart breaking a little bit more as he saw Junmyeon's side devoid of any of the male's clothes. He clutched his hands to his head, and without him knowing it, tears started to fall from his eyes, Junmyeon's crumpled letter laid forgotten on the floor.

 

_Yifan, I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. Please take care of yourself._

_Until next time,_

_Junmyeon_


End file.
